Shattered
by Rainbow Juliette
Summary: Ella era tan real, que Patch sintió aquella incontrolable necesidad de cerrar aquel odioso espacio entre ellos y tocarla. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, ella desaparecería. Para siempre.


_**Disclaimer: **__Hush, Hush _no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Pertenecen a la maravillosa Becca Fitzpatrick. _Mía, únicamente esta historia._

_**Shattered**_

"_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand… why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love?"_

El silencio era insoportable. Casi enloquecedor. Al igual que aquel aletargamiento del cual parecía negarse a salir. Era como si una parte de él _deseara, deseara con todas sus fuerzas_ salir de allí, y dejar escapar toda su ira, su sufrimiento, _su dolor. _Quería _vengarse_. Quería que el despreciable Hank Millar sufriera el mismo dolor que él sufría en ese momento. Un dolor físico, agudo, desgarrador, que compensara en una mínima parte al menos aquel dolor incurable que él sentía dentro de sí. Pero otra parte, no tan infinitesimal, le rogase que se quedara allí.

Porque así podía seguir con _ella_.

Quizás estaba volviéndose loco. "_Sí, Jev, estás loco", _se decía a sí mismo de vez en cuando, cuando aquella presencia familiar y _fantasmal _hacía su aparición, decidida a atormentarle, a torturarle por el resto de sus días.

Y aquello era una gran cantidad de tiempo, considerando su inmortalidad.

Aún así, lo deseaba. Era eso, o nada. Quería ver aquellos orbes grises de nuevo, reprochándole el no haber estado allí para ella. Quería ver sus desordenados rizos pelirrojos atravesando su rostro, y quería tener la posibilidad de tomar uno de ellos y acomodarlo tras su oreja, sonriéndole y diciéndole que lo sentía. Quería besarla, aunque él no sintiera nada físicamente, y llenar aquel doloroso vacío en su interior. Quería _tocarla. _Quería acercarse a ella, y susurrarle al oído como recordatorio "_eres mía, Ángel"._

Pero ya no podía. Al menos, no de la manera en que él deseaba. Y era su culpa. Porque debió haber hecho todo lo que pudo, _todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, _para poder salvarla.

Abrió sus ojos, con aquella sensación embargándole de nuevo. _Estaba allí. Justo ahora._

—Patch—aquella familiar voz.

No hubo respuesta.

—_Jev—_intentó de nuevo, llamándole de la manera en que hacía tanto tiempo nadie le llamaba. Tampoco respondió, porque sólo lograría enturbiar aquella paz que la voz le proporcionaba con la suya propia—. No me ignores, _Jev. _No lo hagas.

La voz se quebró. Abrió los ojos, los cuales había vuelto a cerrar, pero no encontró los orbes grises. Una sensación de pánico invadió su pecho, al comprobar que se hallaba completamente _solo._

—Ángel—las palabras se abrieron camino a través de su garganta, de dónde habían luchado por salir.

Un sollozo. Él sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la viesen llorar.

—Me abandonaste, Patch.

—No, Ángel—reprochó Patch.

—Me abandonaste—repitió la voz, acusándole, _señalándole_.

La voz se materializó finalmente. Los orbes, grises como el humo, los enmarañados rizos pelirrojos. Los labios, que formaban una perfecta línea recta. La nariz aristocrática. El mentón ligeramente levantado. Era ella. Cada centímetro, cada extensión, cada rincón de su cuerpo, era exacto. Era ella, su Nora, _su Ángel._

Era tan real, tanto, que Patch sintió, por un momento, la demandante _necesidad _de romper aquel odioso espacio entre ellos, tomarla en sus brazos y decirle cuán infinitamente la amaba. Pero estaba mal, porque si lo hacía, pondría fin a aquella anhelada ilusión. Le atravesaría como si pasara su brazo a través de una cortina de humo. _Y entonces dejaría de ser real._

—Nora—murmuró él, observando la figura femenina. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero ella cerró sus ojos, y una lágrima se escapó de ellos.

—Te esperé, Patch. Te esperé. Pensé que vendrías. _Creí _con todas mis fuerzas que vendrías a salvarme. ¡Se los dije!—por un momento, su voz dejó de ser casi un murmullo para convertirse en una exclamación; pero pronto se volvió casi inaudible—. Se los dije, porque estaba segura de que vendrías por mí… Y no lo hiciste, Patch.

— ¡Fui por ti!—su tono, antes impasible, había tomado todo el dolor que sentía para cobrar fuerzas—. ¡Hice todo lo que pude, Nora! ¡No deje de luchar por ti ni un momento! Ni un momento, Ángel…

Sintió como si se quebrara. _Como si se rompiera por dentro._ Como el sonido que produce el cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo y separarse en miles de pedazos.

El fantasma no emitió ningún sonido, pero su rostro se hallaba contraído, por el dolor. Patch quiso, más que nunca, tocarla, consolarla. Extendió su mano hacia ella, su Nora. Vaciló por unos segundos que se le hicieron infinitos, y entonces, deslizó un dedo por aquella superficie aterciopelada que era su rostro. _Nada. _Él no sentía nada. La observó fijamente, estudiando aquel simple reflejo que era lo que quedaba de su Ángel. _Nada. _No había ningún cambio, ninguna reacción. Sólo aquella expresión llena de dolor, un espejo del propio dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya no estaba.

No estaba su Ángel, su Nora. Ni tampoco su fantasma.

¿Quién iba a atormentarle ahora?

—Nora—llamó.

Sin respuesta.

—Ángel…—volvió a intentar, en una voz tan suave como un suspiro. Deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, que aquel fantasma volviera, volviera y descargara toda su ira en él, que gritara y le dijera cuánto le odiaba por no haber hecho lo suficiente para salvarla.

Cualquier cosa, pero que no le dejara allí, sin ella.

Nada.

Estaba completamente solo, y roto.

…

_Desde que leí Silence he tenido ganas de escribir esto, así, bien angst. Me salió más cortito de lo que me esperaba, pero bueh._

_No olvidéis dejar review si os ha gustado, y un tomatazo si no(?). _


End file.
